


摄氏零度（三）

by sweetchul



Category: MasiWoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MasiWoon - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul





	摄氏零度（三）

摄氏零度（三）

※ABO  
※带球跑  
※如有不适请立即点击返回

本文ABO世界观仅为本人想要写揣崽而服务，关于第二性别分化、临时标记、永久标记等其他元素请勿过度考据。

ABO世界观只是本文大背景，其他衍生的一切都是私设私设私设，所有有出入的地方都是作者ooc，都是为本人的狗血爱好服务，就请不要深究了，谢谢。

-  
在崔始源的印象里，金钟云是A大金融系那颗光最亮的星星，他经常从好友那里听说关于他的八卦琐事，说追求他的男男女女不计其数，说他大学四年居然都没有一个暧昧对象，不知道是心里住了个白月光还是眼光太高看不上那些莺莺燕燕。

教授最爱的两个学生一个是金钟云，另一个就是崔始源。所谓一山不容二虎也就如此了，金钟云平时除了上课还会参加各种社交活动，可以说是人际关系网异常庞大，而崔始源正好相反，他四年来只对功课上心，但一个A大校园极其罕见的Alpha身份就让他也受到了同等程度的追捧。

虽然是截然不同两条道上的人，但耐不住教授对他俩喜欢得紧，一抓住机会就让他俩组队参加各种调研和比赛，不过两人的交集也仅限于此了，脱离教授之后就是再普通不过的点头之交。

要不是毕业散伙饭喝醉之后被金钟云送回了家，崔始源觉得自己这辈子可能都不会再和金钟云有任何联系，但他不知道的是，这件事从他喝醉那一刻起，在他的生命里就已经有了一个既定的结果。

因为三天后就要出国的缘故，崔始源当天晚上被灌了很多酒，虽然说他酒量极好但也受不住所有人都来敬他酒，他喝到最后看着像是清醒的实际上已经晕乎乎的了，班长在送走最后几个人后看了看还在门口的崔始源和金钟云，准备再叫最后一辆出租车。

“班长你先走吧，我送他回去。”

“你没问题吗？”

“我今晚可没怎么喝酒。”

“那就麻烦你了啊钟云。”

“不麻烦。”

送走班长后金钟云扶着崔始源在路边等了好一会儿才等来一辆出租车，他总觉得醉酒的人会比平时更重一点，他费了好大的劲才把崔始源塞进后座，结果还是不小心磕到了脑袋，直接把刚刚还昏睡过去的醉鬼磕醒了。

“...嗯？”

“不好意思…你没事吧？”

崔始源想看清楚面前的人是谁，在努力对焦失败后他摇了摇头。

也不知道金钟云哪里知道的崔始源家地址，都没有问一句就直接给司机报了小区的名字，一路上金钟云都没有再开口说一句话，也没有转过头看崔始源一眼，只是盯着车窗外看。  
   
“...金钟云？”  
   
窗户外面的冷风没把金钟云吹得理智一点，倒是把这个醉鬼吹清醒了。  
   
“嗯，马上到你家了。”  
   
“麻烦你了。”  
   
谈什么麻不麻烦，都是心甘情愿。  
   
到崔始源家后金钟云就把人扶进卧室扔在了床上，他看了眼一路上被揉皱的外套，想了想还是给人脱了下来放在一旁的椅子上。  
   
“明天起来你自己收拾吧。”  
   
安静的房间里只听得见两个人的呼吸声。  
   
又睡着了？  
   
金钟云走到床边站了一会儿，见崔始源还是没什么反应，就蹲下戳了戳他的脸。  
   
“皮肤真好。”  
   
好想再摸一摸眼睛。  
   
“鼻子也好挺。”  
   
“真好看。”  
   
崔始源，应该不会再见面了吧。  
   
那就在最后放肆一下，亲亲你好吗。  
   
崔始源一直都能感觉到有人在碰他，但他太想睡觉了就没有理会，直到他闻到一股很淡的夏天果园里刚熟透的橙子的味道。  
   
睁开眼，四目相对。  
   
金钟云条件反射地直起了身子，下一秒头就快要垂到胸口了。  
   
被当场抓住也太丢人了。  
   
他真的一秒钟都不能再待下去了。  
   
“那我先走了，后天一路平安。”  
   
说完就匆忙起身想要朝门外走。  
   
“金钟云。”  
   
还以为有多大的定力呢，结果一个名字就让自己又在原地不动了。  
   
手腕被一只更有力的手握住，紧接着整个人被拉到了崔始源怀里。  
   
金钟云的心脏都快要跳出来了，他甚至不敢看向崔始源正在望着他的双眼。  
   
“看着我。”  
   
“你怎么醒了？”  
   
“你刚刚想干什么？”  
   
金钟云并不打算说一个字，他的呼吸声变得越来越急促，直到觉得自己快要喘不过气时他一把扯住崔始源的衣服吻了上去。  
   
接下来的所有事仿佛都变得理所应当，崔始源又闻到了那股熟悉的橙子味，这味道让他失去了前一秒的理智，只想将身下的人占为己有。

金钟云觉得自己像在做梦，他也不知道崔始源现在是否清醒，是否知道自己在干什么事情。但他真的不想再理会这些事了，就当自己被大奖砸中了吧。

衣服被一件一件褪去，每一处被触碰过的皮肤都变得滚烫，金钟云此时全身都异常敏感，崔始源的手指划过他的小腹时他一个激灵叫出了声。

不敢再对上崔始源的目光，金钟云挣开紧紧握住他侧腰的手然后翻了个身，将头埋入了枕头。

“为什么不敢看我？”

“我不习惯...”

崔始源心情应该不错，也就顺着金钟云的意思去了，他俯下身亲吻着身下人的脖子，舌头一圈一圈地在白嫩的肌肤上打转，又引来一阵颤抖的呻吟声。

这无疑对崔始源是一种催化剂，他一只手抚上金钟云的乳尖一只手捏住他的下巴强迫他转过头与自己交换津液，借着床头微弱的灯光他还能看见金钟云眼角快要包不住的泪水。

肿胀的下体在金钟云身后的私处附近不停地摩擦，似乎是在进行着一种无声的挑逗，崔始源拿过床头柜上一瓶润肤油往手里倒了不少，就向那隐秘之处探去。

“家里没有润滑油，你忍一忍。”

崔始源刚放进第一根手指时他明显感觉到身下的人在发抖，像是在害怕接下来要发生的一切。

“别怕...放松。”

颤抖的幅度减小了一些，但金钟云死死抓住枕头的双手却丝毫没有要松开的意思。

第二根手指进入的时候崔始源刻意在金钟云体内肆意寻找了一下，当食指指腹掠过某一处时，金钟云的腰一下就软了，腰臀的曲线在崔始源眼里更加明显了，手上的速度开始渐渐不太受控制了。

“啊...慢点。”

“是这里吗？”

“...唔！”

“看来是了…”

崔始源开始不断撩拨、按压同一个位置，金钟云只能紧紧咬住下唇不让自己发出更多淫靡的呻吟声。

“别咬自己，我想听你叫出来...”

一阵阵快感袭来，金钟云甚至没有察觉崔始源已经放入了第三根手指，指腹亲吻过的地方还留有余温，崔始源开始不断地在金钟云体内抽送，他看着金钟云松开右手去握自己的分身，心里一点恶趣味又蔓延开来。

“不许自慰，你只能被我操射。”

金钟云现在意识基本不清醒了，哪里听得进崔始源半命令半调情的话语，他右手扶上自己半硬的下体正准备开始做羞耻的事情就被崔始源抓住了。

“说了不许自慰，怎么不听话...”

“难受...”

“乖，一会儿就不难受了。”

身后突然落空了半秒，紧接着就被比刚刚更粗更大的东西填满，金钟云还没来得及反应，就被崔始源一把捞起翻了个身。

“啊...别看！”

“把手拿开...让我看看你。”

“别...”

“为什么？”

“难看...”

“不难看，乖，把手拿开好不好？”

“唔...”

崔始源慢慢拨开金钟云捂住脸的双手，一双斟满春水的眼睛看得崔始源的动作都暂停了一秒。

好看极了。

“明明很好看。”

崔始源俯下身去亲吻被咬的红肿的双唇，身下不断地撞击着金钟云那脆弱的禁密之地，从两人唇缝里溢出的呻吟断断续续却放荡之极。

金钟云泄在崔始源手里时整个人已经摇摇欲坠地挂在崔始源身上了。

“我射在里面好吗？”

“唔。”

金钟云可能什么也没听清。

崔始源最后射在金钟云里面时，突然一股奇怪的力在把他往更深处拉扯，但只是短短的一瞬。

他没有太在意刚刚那一刹那的怪异感，缓缓从金钟云身体里退了出来，看了一眼已经毫无力气昏睡过去的金钟云，吻了吻他的后颈，再从背后将人搂进怀里。

“睡吧。”

tbc.  
72

那股怪异感就是你要有儿子了傻翠翠，不开窍。


End file.
